This proposal outlines a strategy for the enantioselective synthesis of (-)- scarbronine A, a complex diterpenoid natural product. The scabronine compounds are potent stimulators of nerve growth factor-synthesis, making them potential therapeutic agents for a variety of nervous system disorders. The proposed strategy utilizes a novel coupling annulation to assemble the seven-membered ring.